Love, Yuki
by Infinity90
Summary: Yuki has a crush on Tohru, but can't express it. His plans to ask her out crumble when Kyo beats him to her. Yuki deals with new feelings of jealousy as a curious Shigure, a meddling Ayame, and an angered Kagura get thrown into the mix. How will Yuki tell Tohru how he feels when the stupid cat's captured her?
1. Yuki the Rat and Ayame the Snake

**Hi! This is my first Fruits Basket fanfic! In my opinion, Yuki should have been with Tohru, I only feel like Tohru ended up with Kyo cause he was the true outcast and he felt isolated, which I mean Yuki did too, but Kyo wasn't considered to be part of the zodiac. Anyway, I wish Yukiru would have happened.**

* * *

Yuki Sohma hated working with his brother Ayame at his clothing shop. His brother was currently fitting some woman in a ludicrous purple dress with frills while he had to check in the inventory and organize the clothing.

As he folded his laundry, he thought about the lovely girl who was always on his mind.

Tohru Honda… beautiful, and sincere, and the kindest person he had ever met. He loved her chocolatey-brown hair and her bright blue eyes that seemed to sparkle like the ocean.

She was so amazing, yet he wished he could tell her how he felt. That he loved her, and wished he could hug her without transforming into a disgusting rat.

Sighing, he focused on folding the clothes when a jangle sounded in the room over, and Ayame appeared, wearing a large grin.

"Yuki, brother, thank you so much for working for me! Isn't this fun? Brother bonding time!" Ayame squealed.

Yuki glared, his dark eyes stormy as he stared into his older brother's eyes. "Please leave me alone. The only reason why I'm here is because Shigure kept insisting me too and I need the money."

"But my dear brother! What could you possibly need money for? You already have what you need!" Ayame exclaimed, a smile playing on his lips.

Well, the money was for a gift for Tohru. He wanted to pay for it with his own money from his hard work. Tohru had a job, and so could he. Her job was much more difficult, of course.

Suddenly, Ayame flung his arms around Yuki's neck. Yuki glared at him, spitting out, "Ayame, if you don't let go of me, I'll beat you senseless like I do to that stupid cat," he seethed.

The snake immediately let go and giggled. "Kyo-kun doesn't deserve the abuse he gets from you, brother!" Ayame twirled around, his flashy red garments billowing out behind him.

"Should I make an outfit for your lady friend? Tohru?"

Yuki's head whipped around.

A light blush appeared onto his face. "No! Miss Honda doesn't want anything made by you!"

"Wah!" Ayame cried out. "My dear brother, why do you wound me so!"

Yuki rolled his eyes as the door jangled, which meant another customer. Ayame flipped his long silver hair before waving to Yuki, and ducking behind the curtain that separated the two rooms.

Exasperated, Yuki returned to work. He thought about Tohru. Tohru seemed to be more stressed these days, and she still wanted to cook and clean for them. She also had a job and school, it was crazy how she was able to provide for them. If Tohru hadn't shown up in their lives…

He would still be afraid. He'd still be living under Akito's iron fist. Yuki shivered when he thought of the sickly yet sinister man who controlled every single aspect of the Sohma family. _He_ was the reason why they were doomed to be single, and without love.

Yuki thought. It wasn't Akito's fault they had the curse… but it was his fault that Yuki hadn't had a good childhood. Thinking about Akito made his face darken. He focused on something more positive. Something like Tohru. Smiling to himself, he stacked away the clothing and took another set and continued to fold.

" _And Miss Honda, what is log4 of 16?" Yuki asked, pointing to a problem. They were in Yuki's room, where Tohru was hunched over, wrapped in a blanket studying with Yuki. She hated math so much, Yuki knew that about her. They had a math test tomorrow, so he was trying to help her._

 _Tohru moaned, closing her round eyes._

" _Yuki, I can't do this anymore. I don't think I'm too smart," she whined._

" _Miss Honda," Yuki said quietly. Tohru looked up, and looked into his eyes. Yuki felt his heart swelling._

" _Please don't say that about yourself, okay?" he smiled. "I know math isn't your strong suit, but you're plenty smart. You can do it, alright?" he reassured her._

 _Tohru's face brightened. Yuki was right! She could do this! She thought about the little formula Yuki taught her to remember logarithmic functions._

" _Okay… so if the base is x, and the number is what it equals… then we're looking for the exponent! And, 4 times 4 equals 16! So… log4 16 is…2!" Tohru cheered._

 _Yuki grinned. "Correct! See Miss Honda, you are very bright!" He patted his head on her soft hair, careful not to startle her. Tohru looked up at him with her wide eyes. Yuki felt that he could explode right at the second. She was so adorable._

 _Oh, Tohru if only I could tell you what's inside my heart…_

Yuki shook his head and looked around. He must have been daydreaming for a while, because Ayame was making tea on the mini stove next to him.

His brother turned around and grinned. "I was wondering when you'd stop having your fantasies about Tohru. Yuki if you want her so much, why not go after her?" Ayame slide him a teacup, and sat, legs tucked underneath himself.

"No. Stop acting like Shigure. Miss Honda is my friend."

Ayame rolled his eyes. "Of course she is. When you keep addressing her as "Miss Honda", she'll never want to go out with you."

Yuki was too tired to argue. He looked at the clock and saw it was almost 7.

"Oh my goodness! I have to get home! I'm almost late for dinner!" Yuki stood up. "Brother, I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

Ayame waved. "Okay, bye Yuki! Say hi to Tohru and Shigure for me! Oh and Kyo, too!"

Yuki dashed out the door and out the path, eagerly awaiting whatever his Tohru was making for him at home.

* * *

 **How'd you like the first chapter? Please tell me in the reviews! I know Fruits Basket is an older anime/manga but I really like it! Yukiru is my endgame, while I don't mind Kyo and Tohru, I prefer it! I think I'll do ten chapters or so.**


	2. Udon in the Evening

**Chapter 2! Enjoy and please review, it's motivation for me to not leave it and come back in 5 years.**

 **Oh. And I don't own Fruits Basket !**

* * *

Yuki entered his home and took off his shoes and socks. He expected Tohru to come and greet him as she usually did, but she was nowhere in sight.

In fact, no one was. Yuki poked his head into the dining room and saw that there were bowls and utensils but there wasn't any food in them. Interesting.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki called. No reply.

"Shigure?"

"Kyo?"

No one was replying. Where has they gone? Suddenly, Yuki missed the presence of his family, and felt very alone.

Yuki sighed and pushed his hand back in his purple-grey hair back. Tohru must have made dinner because the house smelled faintly of soup.

It was quiet. Too quiet. So Yuki headed upstairs, and looked for Kyo, who wasn't in his room.

Then he headed towards Tohru's room. He took a deep breath before stepping in. The room smelled like vanilla and strawberries, and Yuki couldn't help but inhale the sweet scent. Tohru was nowhere to be found. He glanced at the picture of Kyoko, Tohru's mother and smiled briefly. Maybe he'd check the roof and see if Kyo was around.

Yuki wearily headed for the roof. When he got there, he heard giggles that confirmed that someone was up there. Yuki's head popped up the hatch and looked at the sunset in the sky. The sun was near on the horizon, and there seated in front of him sat Kyo and… Tohru.

Tohru was dangerously close to the stupid cat. And… he had his arm around her. They were laughing… and talking. What was happening?

"Tohru," he heard Kyo say. Yuki was in shock at what he did next. His heart beat quietly in his chest as he watched Kyo bend his head to Tohru's cheek and brush a brief kiss on it.

A kiss.

A kiss.

Kyo had kissed Tohru.

Yuki… Yuki was confused, with a tinge of anger. It seemed that the thing that he had feared most (besides Akito) was happening. He found it a bit hard to believe, and his brain almost couldn't register what had just happened in front of him.

 _I should have known. Why would Miss Honda ever return my feelings? I'm just a worthless, boring rat._

But he wouldn't let his feelings get to him. He'd wait until either the stupid cat or Tohru told him the truth. For now, he'd assume nothing was going on.

His head on fire, Yuki headed back down. He went down the stairs and threw himself on the couch. He refused to think about Tohru and Kyo. Just as he was getting ready to go to bed, Shigure entered the door.

"Why, hello, Yuki!" Shigure said cheerily. He looked around. "Where's my lovely Tohru? And Kyo? My sweet flower should have made dinner by now!"

Yuki wasn't even in the mood to kick Shigure through the door for his lewd comments.

"I don't know where they are," Yuki said bitterly. Shigure raised an eyebrow and looked towards the staircase. There, Kyo and Tohru descended the stairs, Tohru smiling, and Kyo set with his usual scowl. Wait… no…. something was different. Kyo seemed… happier, almost. If a scowl could be considered happy.

"Yuki! Shigure! Welcome home, you two! I made dinner early but you guys weren't home, so I left it on the stove. Let me go warm it up!" Tohru said eagerly. She quickly walked to the kitchen and hummed a tune to herself. Yuki eyed Kyo, but said nothing. Instead, he went to seat himself at his usual spot at the table.

Soon, Tohru served the food. It was udon, which Yuki liked.

"Enjoy everyone!"

Yuki watched as a little smile flickered on Kyo's face. He picked up the chopsticks and began to eat. It was too quiet, and everyone seemed to know it. Shigure looked slightly amused and Yuki wished someone would tell him what was happening.

He delicately ate his noodles, before setting it down and staring at Kyo.

"So, Kyo, I've heard some rumors about you at school," Yuki smiled deviously.

Kyo blushed. "Whaddaya mean, you damn rat? There shouldn't be rumors about me 'cause there's nothing to tell!"

Yuki shrugged and turned to Tohru. He didn't want to have to do this.

"And what about you, Miss Honda? The student council was telling me about some rumors about you too… but maybe it's not my place to say that." Yuki felt bad about lying, but he had to get to the bottom of this.

Tohru's face scrunched up and she eyed Kyo. "Uh…"

"Yuki," Shigure said in his sing-song voice,"it's time to eat, not time to pester Tohru and Kyo."

Yuki glared at him. "Well, I just found it interesting how everyone is saying things about Kyo. And a _girl_." Yuki wasn't sure, but he had to know. He had to know the truth.

Kyo finished slurping his udon before staring Yuki down. Tohru froze, and set her bowl down.

"Yeah? And so? I'm dating someone. What it's to ya?"

Shigure clapped his hands. "Ooh, and who might this lucky gal be? Kagura, perhaps?"

Kyo glanced at Tohru, who was blushing and looking at anything but Kyo.

Kyo opened his mouth. "I'm dating Tohru."

Now it was Yuki's turn to be shocked. He stared at Kyo, open-mouthed. Tohru looked frantic and Shigure smiled wide.

"You're dating Miss Honda?" Yuki exclaimed.

"Yeah, and so? I like her. She likes me. Simple. We're dating." Kyo grasped Tohru's hand. The girl gasped. Yuki watched as Kyo's face grew red. Shigure let out a squeal of excitement.

"Kyo! I'm not sure this was a good idea to say anything…" Tohru said worriedly. She was looking at… him. At Yuki.

Yuki didn't know what to say. His cousin… his rival.. who he _hated_ had gotten to Tohru. Tohru liked Kyo, not him. The cat, not the rat. His heart was crushed. No one would ever capture his heart like Tohru did. Suddenly, he didn't feel like eating anymore.

Shigure beamed. "Well, I guess it can't be helped! Oh, Tohru, you might have been a beautiful wife for me! I'd enjoy your cooking, and your smile, and your—"

Shigure didn't get to finish his sentence as Kyo kicked him through the window.

"Uh, Kyo? Will Shigure be okay?" Tohru asked.

"He's so perverted." Kyo went back to eating his noodles. Yuki bowed his head, and instead of thanking Tohru for the meal, he stood up and bolted to the stairs.

"Yuki?" Tohru exclaimed. Yuki paid no attention. Kyo looked on curiously, and Shigure entered the house, looking at the stairs with concern. The door slammed shut upstairs and Tohru bit her lip.

"Oh, Yuki," she sighed. What was the matter?

* * *

 **A.N: This is based off the anime, as I haven't finished the manga.**

 **Thank you to Krackaroo21 for being the first reviewer!**


End file.
